The exterior surfaces of windows at high elevations (e.g., the windows of a skyscraper) typically are manually cleaned by a worker standing on a vertically movable scaffold suspended by cables or rope secured to the roof of the building. As can be appreciated, this is dangerous and time-consuming work.
Several designs have been proposed for devices that accomplish washing of windows without requiring a worker to manually wash the exterior window surface from a position outside of the building. Many of such devices have failed to provoke much interest with architects and engineers as they require a worker to position him/herself outside of the building to set up the window washing apparatus. Other, permanently installed devices have been proposed, but some such proposals utilize extremely bulky and unsightly devices. Finally, many such proposed devices are so complex that it is economically impractical to permanently mount a washing device on each window of a building.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new and improved devices for washing the exterior surfaces of windows.